He's Your Perfection
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: [yaoi, boy love, angst] You are Zack, he is Cloud. But damn, hes practically Perfection. Read n Review dears! [spelling edited]


Hes Your Perfection

Disclaimers: Dont own ffvii, FAN fiction dears :)

Warnings: Light Yaoi, shonen ai, angsty-ness. LOVE! lovelovelovelovelove (yes, thats a warning. hehe)

Inspiration: Its strange, what smut does to me. Makes me write fluffy, angsty things sometimes. -sigh-

x.o.x.o.x.o.x

Nothing used to work.

No matter how many times you washed away the blood you couldn't forget the pain.

Other peoples pain. It doesn't heal like your own does, doesn't become distant and vague...

Well. Sometimes it does.

When you see him the guilt fades enough for you to really SEE the sunset, really TASTE the rain. It doesn't matter that all your laughter is through him, doesn't matter that all your smiles and smirks are for him.

You dont know if its Love, but your pretty sure.

When he smiles at you, its Care.

When he spars with you, its Pride.

When he pouts at loosing to you, its Fun.

When he hesitantly returns your hug...hell, its Perfect. Who needs Love? Cloud is perfection!

And that hurts too.

Knowing that the Perfection will not last. Knowing all the little faults (compassion, caring, even his Beauty) will come back to hurt him. To make the pain worse.

You dont want that for him.

You tried to explain once, but words failed you.

He just smiled sadly. 'I know its hard.' He told you, and you left it.

It was a long time before he found his way to your bed. He wasn't really legal after all. You weren't even sure he wanted you like that.

The hesitant knock at your door when you returned from a mission brought the small cadet into your arms. He didn't apologise at your flinch of pain, didn't apologise for the intrusion.

He just pushed you inside so the door could close, stretched up on his tip-toes and pulled you in for the messiest, most painful and absolute best kiss of your life.

Who needs apologies anyway?

The time between the door and the bed were irrelivent. You lost clothes, he lost clothes, none of it mattered until the pause on your bed.

His face was flushed, lips bruised, mouth open as he panted, erect and squirming. The look in his eyes mirrored yours. Lust. You added it to the collection as you grazed your tongue along his belly, dipping into his navel teasingly.

With his cry time was lost again, it sped and slowed, blurred and cleared until you felt only pleasure and lust.

His voice cried out with need, with want and adoration. He moved against you but with you, impaling himself again and again.

His mouth moaned your name as yours whispered his.

You pulled him into a breathless kiss.

You remember nothing but stars from then. Stars and pleasure flowing like waves, and breaking on top of you like the water against stone.

Its dark. He's at your side, teetering on the edge of sleep, his fingers tracing bandages you forgot where there.

'Will we do it again?' He asks, tone uncertain.

You smirk lazily. 'Already? We just finished.' You yawn.

'Not now.' He scoffs. 'Another time.'

'Course.' You manage, before your eyes fall shut. His fingers begin their movements again, and you fall further and further into sleep. Your so close, you feel like dead weight and you can almost taste a dream in your mind.

'I love you. Your perfect' He whispers, thinking your asleep.

Your soft, to hard to stop smile startles him. 'Love you too. Wont let,-' You yawn. 'The pain get you.' Then you fall, to fast to keep yourself awake.

It works well, this solution.

You keep him close, you keep him safe. He doesn't seem to object, lets you know when your too grabby in public, or to protective when he spars. You like the situation too, the pain hurts less, the guilt is eased up enough to get you through.

He knows all your buttons, and when and where to push them. He hasnt used them against you yet, but your not deluded enough to think he wont one day.

He worries when your on missions, but greets you the same way everytime you come back. You wouldnt object, its to wonderful to forget the blood washed off in the shower, or the deaths piled up in your mind.

Your glad you found this love, no matter how mercilessly Sephiroth teases you for it. That even stopped when the great General watched him training.

You could only smirk as he limped away, a bulge in the front of his trousers.

You were curled up on your couch when you tried to explain it again, tried to tell him to get out while he could, even if it meant leaving you behind.

'Im not running.' He tells you. 'Im determined.'

Again you leave it, more because you fear he will push you away if you dont. You hug him tighter and push a kiss to his temple.

You'll protect him.

Its more important then protecting yourself.

His saftey means your sanity, his love means your own.

You are his, he is yours.

You will protect him until the day you die, and even then, you'll help him any way you can.

x.o.x.o.x.o

-edit: Spelling should be fixed now. Whew-

o0o0o0o0o: Did you like it? I liked it. Angsty and sweet, neh?

It so sad that Zack dies -pout- I wanna huuug him!

Reviews make me happy! Tell me what you thought!


End file.
